Instant Connection
by DragonDancer5150
Summary: Pranksters are universal, regardless of faction. G1 cartoon continuity. COMPLETE


Author's Note: From a meme. The prompt was "Skywarp/Sideswipe – instant connection". Just a quick thing I wrote for the meme party, but I really like it so...

I really like TC and Warp, but I feel I'm still a bit shaky on their characterizations, so if they're a little (or a lot) OOC, please forgive me.

Disclaimer – "Transformers" and all related characters, events, and concepts belong to Hasbro, Takara, and any other related owners/distributors/producers. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Instant Connection"  
by DragonDancer5150

"You didn't!"

"Sure did! TC wouldn't talk to me for almost a deca-cycle afterwards."

A snerk. "The look on Screamer's face _had_to have been worth it, though."

An outright laugh. "You call him that too?"

"_Duh!_He kind of begs the nickname, don't you think?"

"Heh, didn't say he didn't."

"So . . . what are you doing with the 'Cons, anyway? We could use you over here. Besides, we probably have a _lot_more fun."

A shrug. "A Seeker sticks with his trine. TC might be okay, but . . . you don't want Screamer over here."

"Uh . . . yeah, that'd be a 'no'."

"A very definite 'no'." Ratchet returned to find the two mechs sitting in his Med-bay chatting like old friends. Sideswipe sat on the edge of one berth, legs swinging idly. On the next berth sat Skywarp, whom a couple of Autobots out on patrol had brought in after a failed attempt at a practical joke on a group of humans. He hadn't hurt anyone (except himself) nor had he ever intended to, which was the reason why he'd been treated here and not in the brig. As it was, both his weapons and his warp engines had been temporarily disabled - Ratchet hadn't given the trickster Seeker a choice on that.

Still...

Both factions' resident pranksters sitting together, exchanging notes from what Ratchet could tell... He resisted the urge to plant his face in the palm of one hand. Instead, he stepped in and to the side, clearing the door behind him. "Skywarp, Thundercracker's here to escort you back home."

The tall blue Seeker who'd been following him lost no time crossing the Med-bay to his trinemate's berth . . . and smacking him upside the helm. "Warp, what were you _thinking_?"

Skywarp seemed to take the reprimand in stride (much like a pair of Lambos the medic could think of) and just shrugged. "That it'd be funny."

Ratchet could see the same resisted urge in the other Seeker's dark ruby optics. Rather than grace the comment with a response, however, Thundercracker cut a glance at Sideswipe, still addressing his trinemate. "And now you're sitting here getting more ideas?"

The black and purple Seeker gave up a cheeky grin. "Maybe."

Thundercracker growled and hauled the other Seeker off the berth by one arm. "He's cleared to leave?" he asked Ratchet.

The medic nodded. "I'll escort you both back out. His warp engines are offline. I'd prefer he doesn't have that fixed until you get back to your base." Ratchet would have made that an order, but he had no way of enforcing it and no desire to needlessly antagonize a Seeker within their base who _did_have full capacity of his weapons and modifications. And who had come here under temporary truce – not seeking any trouble, just retrieving his wayward trinemate.

Thundercracker gave Skywarp a look that reminded Ratchet of the ones he had to give the Lambo twins on far too many occasions (and to which, like the twins, the prankster Seeker was probably immune). "Oh, unless Megatron says otherwise, I think it's going to be up to Starscream and Hook when he gets his warp engines back after this." _If ever_, seemed to be the unspoken, if not wholly serious, threat.

"Awww." Skywarp gave the senior Seeker a petulant pout but didn't otherwise argue.

Ratchet led the two Seekers out of the Med-bay, but Sideswipe caught back up to them in the hall, stopping the black-and-purple with a hand on the base of one wing (since catching a Seeker by the shoulder from behind was almost impossible). "Hey, don't forget - you owe me pictures!"

Skywarp turned to give him an impish grin. "You first."

Sideswipe took it in stride, nodding. "I'll send half, you send half, I'll send the other half, then back to you?"

"Deal."

Ratchet and Thundercracker happened to catch each other's optics, reacting each to his teammate's words. The two groaned, muttering in unison, "Primus save us."

The tricksters laughed and high-fived.


End file.
